She's a Lady
by Madzilla1010
Summary: Despite everything in their relationship that was bad, and there was a lot of bad, they grasped onto the good things and held onto them with such a force that they couldn't help but be with each other. Oneshot! Jori


**A one-shot inspired by the song She's A Lady by Forever the Sickest Kids. Hope ya like it!**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

_I'm in love with a girl I hate  
She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor  
I'd trade her in a second_

Tori's hand clasped Jade's tightly as they walked down the hall together. They'd finally became official a couple of weeks ago and Tori had never been happier to flaunt her significant other before. It was Jade freaking West, after all.

"Vega, wipe that dumb smile off your face. Just because you finally got me doesn't give you an excuse to walk around these halls like you're queen of the world. Dial it back a little bit." Jade rolled her eyes at the tanner of the two and continued walking, not realizing just how self-conscious her critical observation of Tori made the Latina feel.__

She's a backseat driver  
A drama provider  
An instant update of the world  
She's a first-class liar  
A constant forgetter  
She's attractive but bitter

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time_

Tori had left her house and driven, since she'd finally gotten her driver's license, to the local coffee shop that Jade had shown her. She was alone because her girlfriend was recording Andre's new song for his showcase. The pair was supposed to go on a date tonight, but Tori assumed the Goth wasn't able to go because the recordings were going later than they had originally thought.

Tori parked the car and strode into the door making the small, yet embarrassing mistake of pushing instead of pulling. On the second try, she opened the door and glanced around to make sure nobody saw her struggle.

The half-Latina entered the small shop and stopped mid stride when she a familiar Goth leaning over her laptop with a paper cup in her hand. It was clear that Jade had been at the shop for a while.

"You're a first-class liar, you know that?" Heads turned towards the beautiful yet pissed off Latina who was standing over Jade with eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips.

Jade rolled her eyes, "I just wanted a little alone time, God. It's no big deal."

Tori's lip trembled and she turned away from Jade so that Jade's eyes met her back, "You wanted time alone? All you had to do was tell me. You stood me up."

"Tori, turn around. I just forgot, ok? I'm sorry."

"Turn around? Turn around?" Tori's voice was cut-off by a quiet, suppressed sob.

"Tori-" Jade's fingers graced her lover's shoulder and Tori yanked her body away from her.

"Baby, I'll be at my house. Don't return to me if you think that I'm not worth your time."

Tori ran from the coffee shop leaving about a dozen people watching the bitter Goth in amazement and curiosity. Jade felt herself flinch as she heard Tori's tires squeal out of the parking lot.

"Fuck."__

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Take off your shoes  
Come in the room  
And baby, let's try not to argue  
Turn out the lights  
Turn on the radio  
How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?  
I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you

Jade dug into the soil of the potted plant in front of Tori's house and found the extra key that was hidden beneath the dirt. She wiped it off and invited herself into Tori's home. She put the dirty key on the table by the door and she took of her boots. She wandered quietly and carefully upstairs to the Latina's room.

Jade's chest began to hurt when she heard the constant sobs that leaked through the door. The Goth took a deep breath and her pale fingers twisted the knob and she stood in the threshold of the room.

The Goth looked down onto the scene.

Tori was lying on her bed, curled up into a ball holding on of Jade's green army jackets. She was wearing a big, thick hoodie and short shorts. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and she wore her glasses. Her mascara ran down her face and she looked up with eye so full of hurt that it almost knocked Jade down.

She looked so vulnerable and weak. Jade absolutely hated herself for doing that to such a beautiful soul.

Tori sat in the room with the lights on and there was no other noise in the room other than an occasional sniffle or sob. It was pitiful and Jade had never felt so remorseful about something in her entire life.

Jade, all the while looking at her lover searched the wall for the light switch. When she found it, she turned out the lights and slowly advanced towards Victoria Vega who'd finally noticed Jade's presence.

Her brown, almond eyes were red and irritated from her crying as she looked at the girl who'd caused it all. Jade turned on Tori's iPod dock and let some soft music play in the background.

Tori's voice, hoarse and weak spoke up, "Let's try not to argue." She reached up to Jade and pulled her down on her black t-shirt.

Jade situated herself against Tori's back, wrapping her arms around the girl's stomach. She rested her chin against the tanner girl's shoulder and Jade felt Tori's warm hand lace her shaky, slender fingers through Jade's.

"How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?" Jade's other hand ran slowly and carefully to Tori's bun. She took out the ponytail holder and watched as the brown waves tumbled down and across the purple sheets.

Jade made sure she kept busy. She made sure she continued loving Tori the whole night, giving the Latina her full and undivided attention.

She spent the night over at Tori's house. Touching. Holding. Consoling. Caressing. Embracing. Loving. Loving Tori until everything was okay between them.

__

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Here I am  
There you go again, again  
And we will not ever be 18 again  
Again

_And I'm worn out of fighting  
And every night you leave crying  
And I could use some time  
Here I am  
There you go again_

Tori was worn out of the fighting. She loved Jade so much. She loved her so much it should be fucking illegal. It should be illegal because she'd never seen two people hurt each other as much as they did.

Oh, but when it was good, it was _so_ good. Everything was perfect. They made love. They went out on dates. They were a forced to be reckoned with when they were _good._

But when it was bad, it was _so_ bad. It was screaming. It was fighting. It was making the other girl jealous. They were an engine that was overheated, an engine that was threatening to exploded and destroy _everything_.

Jade was worn out of fighting. She loved Tori so much. She loved her so much her body and her mind and her soul didn't know how to cope with such a ridiculous amount of love.

So Jade just reacted to love and when she did that she always ended up hurting the girl that she loved like crazy.

It seemed that every night they were together one of them left crying.__

So here I am, and I'm dying  
And I'm waiting for you  
Waiting for you  
Come back, come back to me  
And I'll take you gladly  
And I'll take you anyway

Whenever the girls were apart from one another they felt like dying. They tried the whole "time off" thing and it just made them realize how much they needed one another.

They waited for each other never trying to date anyone else, girl or guy.

They just wanted the other girl to come back to them and be what they used to be.

And that's what they did.

Despite everything in their relationship that was bad, and there was a lot of bad, they grasped onto the good things and held onto them with such a force that they couldn't help but be with each other. Even though the bad was so bad, they knew that if they ever tried to be with someone else the good they could have with them would be nothing compared to what they had with each other.

So they took each other gladly. They took each other anyway. Fighting fiercely against everything that was bad and hurtful. Holding tightly onto everything that was good and beautiful. __

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time  


Although, there were many times that the couple cried and turned their back on each other. They stayed together because they were so _hopelessly _in love that they would feel worse than they already did if they left each other.

No matter what happened, they always returned to one other gladly.

They were always worth each other's time.

_She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with _

**Angsty, right? Well, what did you guys think? Review, please. Oh the song is She's a Lady by Forever The Sickest Kids. **

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla **


End file.
